A Mischievous Game Against God
by yymiranda
Summary: In a world where everyone is equal and seen with the same amount of admiration by all, one happens to change it all. A Mischievous Game Against God explains an occasional obstacle that affects those who are of no evil.


"Come in, Lucifer. I have something to share with you." "Tell me sir." "I was thinking you should really go look after Eliza. She's having a rough time and she's going through a stage in life in which she needs guidance." "I'm right on it. I hope I will be of great benefit." "Thank you Lucifer, I hope so too." As Lucifer exited I realized why I chose him. He is an angel who tries very hard in helping those in their human life how to overcome difficult situations they may be going through by, in some way, creating a new train of thought in their minds. I very much enjoy that about him. Lucifer is cousin to Martin, a newly formed angel. Martin is different, he has something about him that triggers anyone whom he speaks to. He intrigues me in a rare way because he acts in his own individual way that separates him from other angels. Sometimes I wonder what can be wrong with Martin, if he hurts or is in pain, but then I realize that he is new here and has to get accustomed to these conditions. Martin sometimes makes consider that he may have something against me, prejudice perhaps, because he does not dare to look at me much. Or it can be that he is bashful for, once again, only recently becoming an angel.  
I admire the nature there is here. Glooming evenings make a mystical day. I have always thought of nature as being a blessing. I was in the waterfall garden when I realized Martin was there as well. He longed to approach and speak to me, so I began to do it. From the look on his face it seemed as if he was to back away from my approach and leave, but he stood still and looked towards me waiting for me to get to him. "Hello angel Martin", I said. He responded back with a simple "Hello" and a slight body movement that gave an uncomfortable impression. I ignored it while trying to keep the conversation going. "How have you been? Are you enjoying your position here?" This time around he responded quicker. "I am adapting to everything bit by bit, it's okay." "Oh yes, it shall take time for you to feel comfortable here." I noticed he did not acknowledge my question about his position in his response, so I managed to ask again. "And your position? Are you enjoying being equal to everyone?" "I I am not used to this. I am typically a man who is seen as bigger than others, more powerful. I have to go now." He said as he sped away. Then and there is where I realized he why he is so different  
to all the other angels. He wants power. He desires it with all that is in him. Martin needs it to be clear minded. But here that is not accepted, he must learn to be happy with all that he has and whom he has by embracing the total equality. As I walked back to the castle I reflected back to what Martin said. It struck, Martin envied me. He wants the power he believes I have. After realizing what was going on I attempted to see if Lucifer knew of this subject on Martin's thoughts. I took a visit to Lucifer's place. "Lucifer? Are you home?" "Oh, hello. Sorry I was in the backroom ready to go out to the garden, but come on in. How may I help you? Is there anything wrong? Did I do something?" "No, nothing to do with you. But instead your cousin, Martin. I have a somewhat feeling that he dislikes me. Am I wrong?" An emotion of realization passed his face when I told him what I noticed, he struggled to answer but managed to do so in a moment. "I never told you anything because I thought of it just as a phase of his for being a new angel, but you are right. In his mind and universe everything is centered around him. He is the  
power and the leader, he always has been. It is what he is accustomed to. That is why he acts the way he does, I thought his attitude would fade in time but that has yet to occur. He envies you for that reason. I am sorry I couldn't change that before you realized it, it has really been a shame for you to see this side of Martin." I believed it, everything Lucifer said, I really did believe it, but I did not want to believe it. martin was an angel, equal to every other angel. I loved him for he was one of my children. That night as I rested I thought about what had went on earlier that evening and I had no anticipation to sleep. I only thought about Martin and the probability there was of him to do something that would affect all others who surround him. I am not very worried about myself, but everyone else and that everyone else is comfortable and safe by their surroundings. I had to take control of the situation. Martin was at breakfast in the castle the next morning so I approached him. "Martin, I need to speak to you about something important. It is about your attitude and goals here in heaven. Your goal here is to overthrow me, and to keep my power. You, though it  
hurts to say, are a fallen angel. You can no longer continue here, I shall send you to a rural place where you can recover of your fallacious ideas. Those are not to be thought of in a place where love and are loved. You are a bad example to all the new angels who will come and you should by any means be the same character you are now when they are here. Martin, can you not realize the heartbreak you have caused, not only me, but Lucifer and all other angels too? You need to recapacitate by reflecting on your mistakes and not making them again. In this place I will send you to, I will be watching you, you will be alone, and you will have to have proved to me your thoughts towards your brothers and sisters have changed before I allow you back here. Do you understand what I am asking of you, Martin?" "I understand clearly, God." "Great, now I hope with all in me that this exercise will help you inside and out." "Oh, you you think I am actually going to do that?" Martin exclaimed while laughing. "I am not doing that, Master. I AM A FREE WILL. I DO WHAT I THINK IS GOOD FOR ME! Not what others, like yourself, want me to do. You were right. I envy you. I want your power. I will have it. And you will bow down to me.


End file.
